The Birth of Chaos
by Dark Vienna
Summary: Upon the arrival of an honored guest of Asgard, Loki is swept into a vicious and seductive game of deceit, lies, and lust. However, he cannot hide his true feelings forever. Will suppressing his emotions cause chaos, destruction... or both?


For some three hundred years, a terrible war waged between the forces of Asgard and the forces of Jotunheim. Neither opposition could gain any sort of monumental ground over the other; what one party would gain, the other would lose. This pattern repeated itself for over three centuries. During this time, havoc wrecked the lives of both worlds. Many died in the battle to protect their respective realms. However, neither king would surrender.

The valiant warriors of Asgard sat at a round table discussing the war. Among them were the Allfather, his sons, Prince Thor and Prince Loki, Fandral, Hogun, and the noble Lady Sif. Tensions were extremely high; everyone felt the strains of war. Prince Thor, much like his father, was a true soldier at heart. Mixed with his mighty temper, he was pacing around the room in an attempt to unravel the mystery of this war. Prince Loki, unlike his companions, was much quieter and spent more time making careful observations.

"We have tried every strategy known to Asgard!" boomed Thor.

"The Jotuns are larger in number, and they learn quickly," added Fandral.

"Yes, but this cannot go on any longer. We must do something!" said Thor.

Lady Sif interjected, "Thor, what do you think we have been doing? Every action we have taken has been _something_,"

"Clearly it is not enough," Thor scoffed.

"We fight together, Thor. Do not insult our efforts," Hogun stated.

Only Loki remained silent. He found no progress could ever be made in the presence of Thor and the other warriors. They knew only one direction, and that was forward. Loki insisted on knowing every direction in which to proceed; not only in battle, but in all types of situations.

Finally, the Allfather spoke. "We must consider alternative options."

"Such as?" asked Thor.

"Perhaps a different method of attack?" suggested Fandral.

Odin sighed. "Comrades, it has been over three hundred years since this war first began. I have seen devastation and destruction on both sides. There have been causalities. There have been bloody battles. This war has been nothing but absolute chaos," before continuing, Odin cleared his throat, "which is why I sought the assistance of a very important individual."

"Who could possibly know more about war than us, Father?" Thor almost laughed.

However, Odin did not. "In this instance, only one."

"And who is he?" Loki finally spoke.

"_She_," corrected Odin.

Every warrior was genuinely surprised. They looked to each other for understand, yet they found none.

"She?" Thor laughed. "Please take no offense Lady Sif, but Father… who could this possibly be?"

"This war has resulted in nothing but _chaos_. It is time we call upon someone who can handle such chaos."

Loki asked, "And who might this someone be, Father?"

"Her name is Helamis, the Goddess of Chaos. In fact, she will be arriving tomorrow. We will accommodate her for however long this problem shall take to solve," Odin answered. "I trust that all of you will properly welcome her to Asgard and heed her advice."

Loki was suddenly intensely intrigued. Never before had he the pleasure of meeting the Goddess of Chaos, nonetheless a mother of something so close to his heart. He was so curious about her. What did she look like? What would she wear? Did she enjoy battle? Was she a chaotic in the bedroom as her title suggests? He smirked to himself. That would be quite a challenge to overcome. He imagined a very dark and evil creature. He imagined her to be perfect.

"Is this her first visit to Asgard, Allfather?" asked Lady Sif.

"Yes, it is. Our invitations to festivals have been extended to her for quite a number of years, but she has never accepted them."

"From where does she reign?" asked Fandral.

"Hel," responded Odin.

Loki smirked. A woman from Hel would be quite a challenge to undertake. She would be like him in many ways, he was sure.

"Hel?" said Thor. "Father, you think a woman from Hel will solve our problems?"

"Do you question me?" boomed Odin. "I expect you and Loki to be well prepared to meet her and see that she is treated as a noble guest of Asgard."

_She will_, thought Loki.

[insert break]

Two days passed since the discussions on war took place in the King's chambers. The warriors were quite anxious for the arrival of their mysterious guest. Each of them had secretly questioned the All Father's wishes to bring a goddess from Hel into their realm, but they reluctantly accepted his wishes. She was the Mother of Chaos, surely she could bring a balance to the madness of war.

Loki was especially thrilled, although he kept his emotions masked quite well. He wished to know all about her. He wished to discuss a variety of subjects with her such as philosophy, magic, and even devious plots. He was so sure that she would fall into his mischievous charms, as many noblewomen did. At the moment, he was strolling through the palace gardens in an attempt to clear his head from dirty thoughts about this new visitor. Although he was a prince and on the war council, his father did not bother him as much with matters of the state as much as he did Thor. Then again, Thor's entire existence was centered on his victories.

Loki sensed he was no longer alone. He turned to find his mother, Queen Frigga, standing behind him. Her warm smile always evoked a sense of happiness and comfort in Loki, a feeling that he not often felt.

"Mother," he spoke.

"My son," the queen answered. "Heimdall says our honored guest is to make her arrival soon."

"Do you know of this goddess?" Loki asked.

Frigga began playing with the roses of a nearby bush. "No, I cannot say that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting her, nor any resident of Hel. She seems as if you will find a friend in her."

Loki smiled. "What are you suggesting, mother?"

Suddenly, thunder erupted from the skies. Both Asgardians looked skyward. During their conversation, neither had noticed the golden sun recede behind a mass of dark, swirling clouds. This was not a typical atmosphere in Asgard. Loki could also feel the changes in the air; something was coming. His concern was both overwhelming and frightening. Was this a new form of attack by the Jotuns?

His mother did not share the same concern. Instead she said, "it would seem as if our guest is close to arrival."

She clasped at her son's arm and led him out of the garden and into the front terrace of the palace. From there they met Odin and Thor, both questioning the odd change in the weather. Another rupture of thunder shook the ground.

"What is this?" asked Thor.

"Hush, my son. Do not be concerned," said Frigga.

A carriage was waiting to carry the family from the entrance of the palace to the structure in which the bifrost was held. Heimdall would be waiting for them there. The sky was darkening at a brisk pace. Whatever magic this was made Loki slightly nervous, for he had no idea what was actually happening. As the horses drew closer to the BiFrost, the dark clouds were now swirling around the structure. A slight wind had picked up as well, causing Loki's dark hair to become disheveled. In a huff, he ran a hand through his locks to put them back into place.

The amount of time between each rumble of thunder lessened. Swirling above their heads were dark, almost purple, clouds. These clouds appeared as if they were drawing a force inward in order to produce something grand. Now lightening snaked through the clouds. It was an odd color – like the clouds, it was almost purple.

Loki could sense the arrival of something large.

Suddenly, a thick bolt of lightning erupted from the clouds and struck the BiFrost dome. It lingered for a few moments before disappearing just as quickly as it came. Each member of the royal family held their breath as they waited to see what would emerge from the dome. Guards stood on each side of the large entryway. After what to Loki felt like days, the honored guest from Hel walked into view.

And she was absolutely breath-taking.

"Allfather, King Odin and Queen Frigga, may we present Helamis, Goddess of Chaos and Mother of Storms," announced a guard.

Helamis, true to her nature, was causing Loki much internal chaos. He wanted to pounce. He wanted to destroy her. He wanted to create madness with her. As the God of Mischief, he could spot a deviant when he saw one. Just from the wicked gleam in her eyes he saw a dark future ahead for both of them. But per Loki, of course none of these thoughts displayed themselves outwardly. He was still fashioned in his cool demeanor as he took in her full appearance.

Helamis was a tall, slender, but powerfully-built woman. She had light porcelain skin that matched quite beautifully with her dark facial features. Much like the clouds from which she arrived, Helamis' had deep purple eyes that were offset by even darker eyelashes. Her full, pouty mouth seemed to be set in a constant smirk that instantly gave off the impression of her being so mischievous, which of course Loki enjoyed. Her most unique feature was her hair; it was a very light purple, almost the point at which one could call it white. It was smoothed back and fell effortlessly behind her shoulders.

Loki was also quite impressed by her armor. It too was bound by a color scheme of rich purples and brilliant golds. A cape flowed behind her as she walked, elegantly but very strong, towards the awaiting royal family. A tall, slightly crooked staff was in her left hand. It bore a symbol unknown to Loki. Unlike most noblewomen, Helamis was wearing skin-tight leather pants and knee-high boots. She looked so fierce.

As she approached, Odin spoke, "Greetings, welcomed guest of Asgard!"

The voice that spoke back to Odin almost sent Loki over the edge of the rainbow bridge. "A pleasure, King Odin."

Helamis spoke in such a seductive and confident way that it was confusing to many. It almost seemed as if she used to beauty as a tool in which to conquer others around her, whether it be in battle or in conversation.

"May I introduce my wife, Queen Frigga, and our sons, Prince Thor and Prince Loki."

Helamis warmly greeted the queen. "Queen Frigga, it is such an honor to be a guest of your court.

"I must say dear, I have never before met a regent from Hel before. I am quite impressed by your grace and striking beauty," the queen answered.

She smiled and turned to Thor. "Prince Thor, God of Thunder. . . I trust you enjoyed the theatrics of my arrival?"

Thor, taken with her beauty and prowess, answered, "Of course, Lady Helamis. I look forward to working with you and, hopefully, sparring in the arena."

"You must excuse me, Prince. I fight in the most devious of ways."

Thor's smile only widened. "I would be honored to be deceived by a lady such as yourself."

Finally, the goddess turned her attention to the other prince. She eyed him carefully. A smirk crept upon Loki's lips and she studied him, obviously thinking of something smart to say. Before she could introduce herself, Loki snatched her hand into his and lightly kissed the back of her hand. This act surprised Helamis and her lips pursed in a seductive manner.

"Prince Loki. . . God of Mischief. Do you know what happens when one causes mischief?" Helamis asked him, her head cocked.

"I am afraid not. Please enlighten me," Loki responded.

Her eyes became very radiant, a manner in which neither of the Asgardians had ever seen before. "He flirts with chaos. Are you a flirt, Prince?"

"Are you mischievous, Goddess?" Loki countered.

"I suppose we shall find out."

Loki's eyes bore deep into hers. She fought hard to seek dominance over him by using only her eyes, but her challenger was quite adamant.

"My lady, would you allow us to give you a tour of the palace?" Thor interjected.

"I'd be delighted."

Frigga, who had been smiling to herself the entire time, quickly added, "And Loki, my dear, would be so kind as to show Helamis to her rooms? I believe they are quite close to yours."


End file.
